


Spider's Prey

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kidnapped, Nighttime, Ninjas - Freeform, Other - Freeform, Spiders, cliches, held for ransom, warehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spiderman is kidnapped and tied up in a warehouse, and the Black Widow steps in to save him-even if completely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Black Widow, Spiderman, or the Avengers. 
> 
> -I'm not as familiar with the Black Widow or Spiderman comics (let alone any of the comics), though I've watched the first three movies of Spiderman, and I've seen the Avengers along with all three Ironman movies-and Ironman two where Widow first comes in. I apologize for any inaccuracies, or if the characters aren't exactly right. 
> 
> -Kudos and Comments are much love, thank you for reading.

They must’ve gassed him. 

It’s the only logical explanation, and either they gassed him while he was rescuing people, or they knew who he was and gassed him while he’d been leaving home and Mary Jane. 

Mary Jane. 

She was going to be pissed because it was date night.

He would have to make it up to her. 

He groaned lightly as his head pounded, and an all too familiar voice spoke, sounding surprised and wary. 

“Spiderman?” 

He’d recognized that voice anywhere. It was Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanov from the Avengers, of whom he sometimes worked with. He frowned, and tugged at the ropes. He’d tried to speak, but his mouth was dry as sandpaper. 

She came into view then, looking concerned as she approached him. She was decked up in her usual ninja gear, and he blinked at seeing her. He hoped she wasn’t a   
hallucination. 

She wasn’t.

She began to cut the ropes off of him, and helped him gently from the chair. He finally managed to be able to talk, after she produced a water bottle from…well, he wasn’t sure where it came from, honestly. 

“Thanks,” He said, his voice hoarse. 

“What happened?”

“Damned if I know. The last thing I remember is swinging through the city, and landing someplace. They must’ve snuck up on me from behind, the cowards,” He muttered, embarrassed. 

She smiled. 

“They will not do so again,” She reassured him, and he frowned at her. “Are you well enough to leave?”

“I think so,” He tested the webs, and found that they came out exactly as they always had and felt relieved. Nothing was changed. “Yes,” He confirmed. 

“Good. Then go, while I take care of some business,” She said firmly. 

He frowned. 

“What about you?” He protested, and she smiled that dangerous smile that sent shivers up his spine.

“I will be fine. If you like, I will come contact you when I am finished. Where would you like to meet?” 

“Uh…my friend Peter Parker’s house,” He rattled off the address, thinking that maybe it wasn’t a good idea, but…he trusted her. 

And he had the feeling that she trusted him, rare as that was.

“Good. Now, leave. I will meet you there later tonight, I give my word.” 

He hesitated one final moment, before he shrugged and said, 

“If you don’t come, I’ll tell the Avengers.” 

And with that, he left-not seeing the look of surprise and amusement on her face before she went to go and seek her latest prey.

\--  
End


End file.
